Fuego
by Aki Kissu
Summary: Le iba a demostrar lo que es el verdadero sexo…                  /Lemon algo explicito/   Two-Shot
1. Chapter 1

** Summary:** Le iba a demostrar lo que es el verdadero sexo…

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia:**

Lemon

Escenas de Flash Back sin un orden cronologico

* * *

**Porque te hace gritar, gira y gira, es un círculo vicioso. Apaga la llamarada que se agita, deslízate por el placer, arde pero es genial. Es gris, desgarra y complace. Destrozan los sentidos hasta agotarse, gira y vuelve a girar, es adicción. Le iba a demostrar que arder en fuego no era tan malo después de todo.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"¿Tu también Hinata?" pregunto sorprendida sakura ante la mirada avergonzada de la pelinegra "Ah. Ya no dejare que te juntes con Ino, ni mucho menos con Karin"

"Oye" Exclamo ofendida la pelirroja "No es mi culpa que seas tan cursi y mojigata, pelirrosa"

"Jajaja es tan divertido esto" Dijo divertida una castaña, llamando la atención de las demás "Oh. Perdón es que… Se me hizo realmente divertido… Perdón" Comento avergonzada.

"Nah. No seas tímida Matsuri, ya sabes cómo es de enfadosa sakura" Dijo con burla la rubia ganándose una mirada enojada de la nombrada.

"Cállate cerda, no es mi culpa que seas tan exhibicionista. No me digas que tu también estas cayendo en las garras de estas dos" pronuncio con tono de reproche "Aunque tal vez Temari tuvo en algo que ver, con eso de que es tu cuñada te ha de pegar alguna maña"

"Bla, bla, bla… No seas tan enfadosa sakura. La harás como tú y el pobre de Gaara la abandonara" se gano una mirada asustada de la castaña "Nah. No te preocupes Matsuri, así es esta tonta. Que te diré yo que un tiempo compartimos departamento. ¡Un horror!"

"Hey que estoy presente, animal"

"Si ya lo sé, porque crees que lo digo" Dijo divertida la pelirroja.

"Ya basta chicas. No formen un pleito por una tontería" Regaño Hinata a las dos contrincantes.

"Está bien. Pero deja de decirme santurrona Karin" farfullo enojada la pelirrosa.

"Uhm. Está bien. ¿Cómo vas con tu libro Hinata?"

"Bien. Aun estoy editándolo, pero va bien"

"Me alegro mucho Hinata-chan" dijo Matsuri a su lado regalándole una sonrisa tierna.

"jajá eres genial Hinata. Pedirle a Naruto que se dejara envolver en listón para poder inspirarte y escribir el libro" se carcajeaba la rubia.

"Jajá no fue tan difícil. Ehm, lo tuve que sobornar con ramen" decía con algo de pena la pelinegra.

"Jajá eres genial" seguía carcajeándose la rubia "Ojala pudiera convencer a Sai que hiciera eso"

"ha muy necesitada has de estar cerda" se burlaba sakura.

"Cállate sakura que tú no te quedas atrás"

"Yo no soy tu, cerda" contraataco sakura.

Karin se había desconectado por así decirlo de la conversación, no es que le molestara ver pelear a Ino y sakura, pero odiaba que inconscientemente le restregaran en la cara que eran felices con sus perfectos novios. Suigetsu era genial, lo conocía desde la preparatoria, habían tenido un trabajo juntos y en este tiempo vivían juntos pero no estaban casados no es que le importara realmente. Ella era la única que no lo estaba, Matsuri se había unido al grupo de casadas con dos meses de casamiento y ella era la única que faltaba.

Desde la preparatoria se habían llevado genial, habían congeniado. Entonces porque le duele el que ellos no estén casados, ella es feliz así con su libertad y el también. Porque son como el sol y el fuego, arden pero queman de diferentes maneras...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_Flash back_**

"_Te digo que no Suigetsu, eso es tonto" renegaba una pelirroja de 18 años._

"_Pero… ah olvídalo ya sabía yo que no podía contar contigo" contestaba con fingida resignación el peliblanco._

"_Ah no, no me vengas con que eres la víctima" decía con pucheros graciosos "Sabes que tengo razón, es algo tonto y Anko- sensei me trae entre ceja y ceja como para que lo arruine mas con un plan tan estúpido, no seas animal Suigetsu" _

"_No es mi culpa que le reniegues todo y al principio no te parecía tonto. Vamos solo es una pequeña broma que nadie más sabrá, ándale pelirroja" suplicaba Suigetsu._

"_Que no, eh dicho que no. No pienso rayar y decorar según tu, su carro. Que te ayuden Naruto y sasuke" _

"_Uhm, que aguafiestas eres pelirroja. No ellos no, además tu eres más artística jajá vamos ayúdame" Enfadaba el peliblanco mientras ambos se dirigían a la cafetería con sus demás amigos._

"_Que no. Y deja de llamarme así" contestaba ya enojada. "Te ayudare si dejas de llamarme pelirroja, que me llamo Karin, Suigetsu. Mi nombre es Karin"_

"_Sabes. Olvídalo así está bien, les diré a los chicos si me quieren ayudar. No te molestes" decía serio Suigetsu separándose de ella para dirigirse con sus amigos. _

_Ambos se habían sentado con sus amigos en la cafetería pero distanciados ellos dos. Suigetsu en un momento dejo su rostro serio para hablar con sus amigos de alguna tontería pues se estaban riendo mientras Karin aun se mantenía enojada, que a veces detestaba que él la llamara pelirroja, por algo tenia nombre ¿no? _

_Siempre que le pedía lo mismo el se negaba y dejaba de hablarle, parecían pareja. Se enojaban por algo sin sentido y el regresaba pidiéndole perdón a su manera, es decir la abrazaba y la hacia reír con una tontera o ella le compraba alguna paleta y se la daba en son de paz. Siempre era lo mismo._

_**Es fuego, dinamita, arde a tal punto que llega a agradar. Destroza los lazos, pero miles de nudos los vuelven a unir. Quema la bestia que se retuerce queriendo escapar. Venda la vista con miles de flores y poco a poco te deshace. Duele, duele y vuelve a doler. Pero maldita sea, en algún punto del sufrimiento una pizca se vuelve placer y te hace retorcer de regocijo, que no importa que te queme en carne propia…**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Hey Karin, llamando a Karin. Hola ¿estás ahí?" preguntaba divertida sakura.

"… ¿Qué? Ah ¿Qué quieres sakura?" pregunto fastidiada después de su recuerdo.

"Nada Karin, pero que estabas soñando despierta mujer" Decía con burla la rubia.

"Uhm. Solo estaba pensando"

"Claro y yo no soy tan sensual" fastidiaba Ino.

"Tonta" murmuro Karin enojada por algún motivo sin importancia, solo Matsuri la escucho y volteo a mirarla sorprendida ganándose una sonrisa divertida de la pelirroja.

"Y que piensas hacer en tu cumpleaños Karin" pregunto interesada la castaña.

"Uhm. Nada en particular aun no lo sé" contesto dudosa.

"Yo lo sé, se quedara en cama todo el día con su arquitecto favorito" se rio divertida la ojiazul.

"que no te envidia Ino" contesto con burla.

"Ya quisieras ingrata" malhumorada, respondió.

"Ya basta" cansada contesto el árbitro en esta pelea, Hinata.

"Muy bien basta de chácharas, es momento de irnos ya es tarde y luego nos avisas que harás para tu cumpleaños tonta" dijo sakura mientras se levantaba y las demás hacían lo mismo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Hey Suigetsu ya llegue" Grito en la entrada de su departamento.

"Estoy en la cocina, zanahoria" Saludo con un peculiar sobrenombre.

Dejo su bolso en el sillón y se quito los zapatos. Descalza se dirigió hacia la cocina, recargándose en la barra para observarlo preparar la cena. Caminaba de aquí para allá, agregando ingredientes a los platillos y revolviéndolos. Un aroma agradable inundo sus fosas nasales, Uhm, lasagna era lo que había preparado. Rico.

Había días en que parecían esposos incluso habían llegado a tocar el tema de los hijos y no les incomodaba, pero últimamente tenía esa duda, sobre que harían en adelante. El era arquitecto y ella diseñadora grafica, así que su estado económico está muy bien, vivían en un apartamento agradable y bien ubicado. Entonces… ¿Por qué? Cuál era el motivo por el cual parecía que todo iba en picada y nada podría detenerlos. ¿Cuál era ese motivo?

"Si te quedas mirándome más me vas a desgastar saber" dijo divertido el peliblanco ante la mirada ausente de su novia.

"¿Eh?…Cállate Suigetsu. Dime ¿Cuánto tardaras mas en servir la cena?" pregunto avergonzada.

"Ya está. Anda ayúdame a poner los platos y demás"

"bueno" contesto resignada.

"Hoy fuiste temprano a trabajar" hablaba con la boca llena mientras introducía mas comida a su boca, si se podía.

"Fui a plotear unos planos a la empresa, todavía no han arreglado la impresora que tengo aquí" contesto mientras la veía ahogarse con tanta comida "¿Por qué?"

"No por nada. Solo que se me hizo extraño no verte en la cama un domingo en la mañana" aun hablaba con la boca llena de comida.

"¿A mí?... oh quizás ¿extrañabas ver la cama vacía?" pregunto divertido.

"Estúpido" dijo avergonzada. "ambas cosas y comete tu comida que se enfriara" termino sonrojada.

Suigetsu se alejo de su silla y se abalanzo sobre su novia atacándola con fogosos besos, mezclando sus salivas y el sabor a pasta. No quedo sorprendida ante el ataque pasional de su novio, era algo común, siguió su juego y devoro con sensualidad la carnosidad de sus labios. Sus manos fueron a parar al final de su camiseta arrugándola y quitándosela para dejarlo con su torso al descubierto.

Beso su abdomen lamiendo con parsimonia todo a su alrededor como si fuera una tableta de chocolate y se deleita con ello. Rico. Sus manos estabas a los costados de su cintura sosteniéndose, fue subiendo más, más arriba, mas y el deseo exploto. Mordió con delicadeza su hombro dejando soltar un jadeo ronco del peliblanco. Caminos de deseo fue dejando por ambos hombros y el cuello, con deseo se entretuvo en su barbilla lamiéndola y mordisqueándola.

Lamio su labio inferior pidiéndole un permiso mudo, Suigetsu entreabrió sus labios dejando introducir la suave lengua de su novia a su cavidad. Era delicado y sensual al mismo tiempo, solo eran roces. Dejaron de ser simples roces se volvió más fogoso, más ardiente. Su mano izquierda tomo la parte trasera de su cabeza profundizando el beso mientras que las manos de Suigetsu fueron a dar a su cintura, encajando sus manos para no soltarla por un buen rato. La temperatura sube, se eleva más y más.

**_Posesión, deseo, ardor, calienta y quema. Es placer, los sentidos se nublan y la vista se deleita, es deseo puro. _**

Sus caderas golpearon la pared emitiendo un gemido de dolor que se ahogo en los besos demandantes de ambos. Suigetsu mordía con ímpetu los labios de Karin, absorbiéndolos, desgarrándolos de placer, sus manos recorrían la redondez de su trasero apretándolo contra él, dando a notar la presencia de su erección. Recorrió con sus manos hasta la curvatura de su trasero para elevarla, enroscando las largas piernas de la pelirroja en torno a su cintura.

La mano derecha de Karin se entretenía recorriendo con deleite su tenso y delicioso abdomen rasguñándolo; su otra mano se aferraba a su cabello, descargando toda la frustración que sacaba.

Sus lenguas luchaban arduamente por saber quién era el vencedor, desgarrándose con deseo sus besos. Agresividad, posesión. Más, más fuerte, salvaje. Ambos eran dueños de ellos mismos, no hay lazos; quema, desgarra, calienta hasta la última célula del organismo. Destroza los nervios, altera el corazón. Es sexo, no hay delicadeza ni suaves palabras. Es directo.

Es sexo. Le iba a demostrar lo que es el verdadero sexo…

"ah…Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" Gimió Karin al ser mordida en el cuello por Suigetsu.

La humedad de sus labios se entretenían succionando el cuello blanquecino de su novia, su lengua áspera recorre los caminos conocidos. Mientras sus manos tratan inútilmente de sacarle la blusa. Su camiseta sin embargo ya ha sido desechada desde hace rato.

La pelirroja cansada de esa posición deshizo el agarre de sus piernas y se sostuvo en el piso sin dejar de besarlo, jalando de su cuello hacia ella para profundizar más el beso. Devorándose con ardor.

"Habitación… ahora" ordeno entre besos mientras lo guiaba a pasos torpes.

Sus manos habilidosas desabrocharon con rapidez el pantalón de mezclilla, sus manos se deslizaron entre los costados de sus muslos bajando más el pantalón hasta caer en el suelo para deshacerse de él. Encajo sus dedos en su cadera levantándola del piso y empujarla hacia la cama, mientras el mismo se deshacía de sus propios pantalones quedando solo en bóxers.

Se posiciono encima de ella besando sus mejillas, sus parpados, su frente y mentón pero sin besar sus labios, desesperándola. Deslizo sus brazos por su espalda jalando hacia arriba su blusa dejándola a la vista con su sujetador con estampados de leopardo y encaje.

Sus manos acariciaron sus pechos por encima del sujetador, soltando un gemido de placer por parte de Karin, si seguía con esas caricias tendría un orgasmo en ese instante sin siquiera fundirse en el momento. Su lengua caliente se deslizo por medio de sus pechos entreteniéndose en el borde del sujetador, fue deslizándose más abajo, despacio, tortura, sus manos acariciaban su ropa interior, una tanga de juego con su sujetador con un pequeño moño de color negro.

"Eres… un maldito Suigetsu" Murmuraba agitada con sus manos acariciando su cabello blanquecino.

Mas, más abajo fue recorriendo esa caliente lengua por todo su abdomen hasta llegar a su ombligo, el cual torturo con placer y diversión, su lengua se introducía como si fuera su propio sexo. Lamiéndola. Joder, en algunos instantes se correría y apenas iban empezando.

Sus dientes llegaron hasta el límite, el borde de sus bragas. Con sensualidad y delicadeza fue deslizando el hilo por el costado derecho hasta llegar a medio muslo, para poder hacer lo mismo con el lado izquierdo. Poniéndose de pie levanto las piernas de su novia, para tener mayor accesibilidad y morder el moño que se encontraba en el centro de su tanga jalándola hacia él, dejándola desnuda de la parte inferior.

"Eres un…" dijo agitada.

"lo sé, un maldito pero así me quieres" contesto antes de que ella terminara.

Aun parado y sin las piernas de su novia a su lado, se deshizo de sus bóxers quedándose completamente desnudo. Dejando muda a la pelirroja, aun no lograba calmar esos sonrojos que él la hacía hacer. Se volvió a recostar encima de ella, quedando solo una prenda de estorbo.

"Quítatelo" ordeno preso del deseo.

Karin obediente, arqueo solo un poco su espalda para tener acceso al broche de su sujetador y deshacerse de él, tirándolo con la demás ropa. Dejándolos desnudos ante tales acciones tan conocidas.

Su lengua se deslizaba alrededor de la aureola de su pezón izquierdo, excitándolo, quedándose con el dulzor que desprendían. Mordía y succionaba su pecho, hasta quedarse satisfecho. Su pecho derecho esperaba impaciente por ser atacado por la boca de peliblanco.

Su mano derecha fue deslizándose por sus muslos suaves, acariciando su parte externa hasta llegar a su intimidad. Con un dedo fue abriendo sus labios mayores.

"Uhm… ya, ya estas húmeda Karin" murmuro en sus pechos, mandándole cosquillas a la nombrada.

Fue deslizando uno en su cavidad para darle placer, en forma circular trazaba pequeños caminos. Demonios la iba a matar de placer si seguía así. Uno, dos. Se podría ir al infierno en ese instante y no le importaría. Moriría de placer, que mejor que eso.

"Ahhh" había tenido el primer orgasmo de la larga noche.

Retiro sus dedos y los llevo a su boca, deleitándose con el sabor de su novia, ante la mirada sonrojada de esta.

"Sigues siendo deliciosa pelirroja" dijo con voz ronca al retirar sus dedos.

Imagen tentadora. Karin no se pudo resistir y ataco los labios de Suigetsu, compartiendo su sabor. Mordía con fervor su labio inferior, como si quisiera adherirse a él, sus pechos golpeaban su pecho duro y sus manos se perdían en su cabellera.

Sin permiso ni aviso, la penetro envolviéndose en su humedad, la cual siempre lo recibía de diferentes formas y siempre lo deleitaba. No había tiempo en el esperar que se acostumbrara, ya eran tantas las veces de los encuentros que ya se habían acostumbrado a la intromisión de extrañas sensaciones que con el tiempo dejaron de serlo.

El vaivén de sus caderas fue aumentando a la par de los minutos y gemidos. Las piernas largas de la pelirroja se enredaron entorno a su cintura, haciendo más profunda e intensa la penetración, sus uñas estaban encajadas a mitad de su espalda, mientras el tenia su mano izquierda en su nuca atrayéndola más, su mano derecha creaba círculos imaginarios en su espalda. Querían fundirse más, ser uno solo otra vez, solo un poco más.

"Ahh" gimió Karin al ser mordida por Suigetsu en su hombro derecho.

Explosión blanca. Habían llegado al orgasmo, se habían derretido dentro de las 4 paredes. Solo la respiración agitada y los latidos enfurecidos de sus corazones se escuchaban. El calor era una esencia permanente en esa habitación, sofoca, destruye lentamente pero aun no se dan cuenta de ello.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Uhm" murmuro con pereza Karin, ante el intruso que le interrumpió el sueño.

"Perdón por levantarte, pero me acaban de avisar que tengo ver algo sobre un terreno" dijo su novio mientras abotonaba su camisa, ya despierto y limpio, observaba a la fémina acostada.

"¿Qué? Está bien, hoy estaré en el estudio. Por si llegas y no me encuentras" comento aun acostada, queriéndose esconder de la luz.

Con su traje ya listo, se acerco hacia la cama y se inclino para despedirse de su novia. Esperaba un beso de buenos días/ despedida, pero solo recibió un fugaz beso en su frente dejándola aturdida. A veces se comportaba tan frio que le daban ganas de aventarle la almohada y golpearlo con ella hasta desquitarse, pero se contenía y se desquitaba dibujando.

"Está bien. Nos vemos" Contesto indiferente mientras salía de la habitación.

Al escuchar cerrarse la puerta principal, aventó la almohada contra la pared, desquitando algo de la poca furia que aun contenía.

"Estúpido Suigetsu" Mascullo enojada mientras se sentaba en la cama y quedaba en medio de esta. "Sera mejor que me levante y me aliste para seguir con el proyecto"

Después de una sesión de baño que incluía una serie de insultos contra cierto peliblanco y un desayuno rápido, se alisto para dirigirse a su trabajo. A veces se preguntaba qué demonios hacían Suigetsu y ella juntos, eran como verde y morado (lejanos y cercanos al mismo tiempo), pero a la vez se complementaban que comprendían el motivo de su relación...

* * *

Mi segundo lemon jojo

motivo: Es mi cumple y quise hacerme un autoregalo jajaja(loca)

No se porque pero ultimamente amoo a karin y que mejor pareja para ella que suigetsu.

Este fic es como una mezcla de mis pseudo relaciones amorosas xD ajjajaa

Este fic constara de dos partes

asi que aqui no termina

En fin, espero y les guste

**¿Me dejas un review?**

si me dejas review subire mas rapido el siguiente capitulo

si te gusto, que no, sugerencia lo quieras :)

Review = Feliz = siguiente capitulo


	2. Fuego

** Summary:** Le iba a demostrar lo que es el verdadero sexo…

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Pero esta historia me pertenece a mi.

**Advertencia:**

Lemon

Escenas de Flash Back sin un orden cronologico

Las frases en negro son como pensamientos de la autora.

**Digan no al plagio.**

* * *

_**12 años antes…**_

_**Flash Back **_

_-¿Dónde demonios estará sasuke?- renegó una pelirroja de 16 años._

_Se encontraba en una plaza esperando a uno de sus amigos Sasuke Uchiha; le había pedido que lo acompañara habría un pequeño concierto con bandas locales y unos amigos de él se iban a presentar, y ella era la única disponible ya que los demás estaban ocupados, ya fuera atletismo, natación, tareas, clases de idiomas u otras cosas. _

_Y el susodicho no se aparecía, no era muy amante de la puntualidad y mas que se empezó a llevar con Tayuya. Hablando de ella, tenía mucho tiempo que no la había visto y se hacía llamar una de sus mejores amigas. _

_-Perdón… por… llegar tarde- Dijo con la voz entrecortada el pelinegro, mientras se inclinaba para agarrar más aire._

_-Uhm. Qué raro contigo Uchiha- contesto molesta mientras se dirigía hacia el escenario improvisado. _

_Ya no te enojes, que tú seas una maniática de la puntualidad no es mi problema- Dijo mientras caminaba a su lado, ganándose una mirada enojada._

_Frente a ellos se encontraba una banda tocando, entreteniendo a los demás, pero no era la que ellos iban a ver. Aburrida Karin empezó a mirar hacia los lados viendo en que podía entretenerse hasta dar con un muchacho un poco más alto que ella, parecían de la misma edad. Lo que más le llamo la atención fue su cabellera desordenada blanquecina, y ni que decir de esa mirada morada. _

_No se dio cuenta de que tan intensa fue su mirada, porque el chico acosado dejo de platicar con sus amigos y volteo a mirarla y sonreírle de una forma burlona. _

_Karin sonrojada por haber sido descubierta giro rápidamente su mirada y siguió viendo la banda que tocaba ganándose una mirada de confusión por parte de su acompañante. _

_-Hmp. ¿Y a ti que te pasa?-pregunto confundido por la actitud rara de su amiga._

_-Nada ¿a qué hora tocaran tus amigos?- contesto evitando la pregunta. _

_-Después de esta banda. Hare como que te creo- dijo divertido, sin recibir ninguna contestación._

_-Bueno esto fue todo por parte de esta banda. Y ahora vamos con la tercera banda, ellos son "__**Perséfone"**__ démosles un fuerte aplauso y desearles suerte para que puedan quedar en los finalistas- comento entusiasmado el anfitrión del concurso. _

"_¡Hola! Nosotros somos Perséfone y esperemos que les guste nuestra música" comunicaba divertido el vocalista._

_Fueron instalándose los demás integrantes. Empezaron con una melodía suave donde en segundos se convirtió en más rápida y energética. Todos eran jóvenes de su edad; un baterista, bajista, el del sintetizador y dos guitarristas, siendo uno de ellos el vocalista. _

"_Un momento el segundo guitarrista era ¿EL peliblanco que la descubrió mirándolo? Eso quiere decir que ¿Eran amigos de sasuke? "_

_-Qué vergüenza-murmuro para sí misma Karin._

_El peliblanco movía ágilmente sus dedos sobre las cuerdas, como si estas fueran parte ya del mismo, tocaba como si la guitarra fuera tan simple, parecía tan fresco sin preocupaciones. Con sus pantalones de mezclilla, su camiseta morada y sus tenis rojos, imponía su propio estilo ganándose miradas coquetas de las féminas de ahí. _

_La banda había finalizado ganándose fuertes aplausos de los demás, se habían dirigido a la parte trasera del escenario para ser felicitados por sus amigos._

_-Ven vamos a felicitarlos- Le dijo sasuke, mientras la tomaba del brazo y se dirigían hacia ellos. -Hey felicidades, lo hicieron genial- felicitaba sasuke a sus amigos, dejando atrás a Karin. _

_-Jajá gracias sasuke. Qué bueno que viniste- comento el vocalista._

_-Hola. ¿Qué te pareció nuestra presentación?- pregunto el peliblanco divertido a la pelirroja._

_-Eh… Genial, realmente lo hicieron genial. Me encanto- contesto con seguridad, de la cual se preguntaba la pelirroja de donde la había sacado. _

_-Gracias-respondió con una sonrisa burlona._

_**Ya le empezaba a caer mal esa sonrisa.**_

_-Eh Suigetsu deja de coquetear y ven con nosotros- dijo el baterista, ganándose una mirada divertida del nombrado y haciendo sonrojar a Karin._

_-Jajá está bien. Nos vemos chica pelirroja- le mando una sonrisa coqueta mientras se dirigía con los demás._

_Sasuke solo se les quedo viendo extrañado pero después los ignoro ya sabía cómo era Suigetsu y más Karin, que al parecer ella no conocía la palabra vergüenza; la cual en ese momento la sintió muy presente. _

_Fue en ese momento que quiso conocer más sobre él, ver esa sonrisa burlona que le daba un toque de coquetería. _

_**Conocer el momento de su perdición…**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya había llegado a su trabajo a insultos y quejas, pero había llegado sana y salva, nadie había sufrido la furia de ella. Estaba en su despacho arreglando algunos espectaculares que tenía que entregar a unos clientes para la siguiente semana, quería tenerlos listos en cuanto antes.

-Que fastidio. Tener que trabajar el día de su cumpleaños-

Con 28 años era: una gran diseñadora grafica, tenía un buen sueldo, departamento y gran novio. Pero a veces quería más.

_**Ambiciosa.**_

Amaba a Suigetsu con todo su corazón, pero había momentos en que desearía no conocerlo, no sabía a qué lugar los llevaría su relación. Era algo tan vicioso. No había golpes, violencia ni infidelidades. Era pasión, era sexo. Siempre había sido así, desde que se conocieron, no era amistad era algo mas, no era noviazgo era algo menos.

_**Quema, quema y quema, que lo vuelve adicción… **_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_6 años antes…_**

_Flash back_

_-Hola pelirroja ¿Cómo estás?-pregunto divertido Suigetsu, viejos hábitos nunca mueren._

_-Cállate Suigetsu, hace menos de un mes que nos vimos- contesto malhumorada._

_-Hey ustedes dos dejen de pelear y vengan para acá- se escucho la voz seria de sasuke._

_Los tres se encontraban en una reunión de trabajo, habían coincidido ahí por motivos del destino o tal vez no. Trabajarían en una nueva escuela de artes; Suigetsu sería el encargado del proyecto como arquitecto, sasuke como ingeniero civil y Karin como diseñadora. Los tres viejos amigos se volvían a encontrar para trabajar en un nuevo proyecto el cual duraría un buen tiempo. _

_Habían pasado 3 años que se habían graduado cada uno de sus carreras y ya ejercían su profesión. Aun seguían viéndose, cuando hacían viejas reuniones con sus demás amigos así que no estaban tan distanciados. Solo Karin y Suigetsu fueron separándose poco a poco, pero se reencontraban y seguían como si nada hubiera pasado y así sucesivamente._

_-Así que trabajaremos juntos eh- murmuro para la persona a su lado._

_-Para mi desgracia Suigetsu- contesto la pelirroja._

_La reunión había terminado hace 20 minutos y todos se encontraban platicando sobre ello o alguna otra cosa, ellos dos no se habían separado en toda la reunión ni al finalizarla. Así que ahí se encontraban ambos platicando/discutiendo como en los viejos tiempos._

_-Quisieras. Yo sé que me extrañabas pelirroja- dijo divertido._

_-Que dejes de llamarme así quieres, me llamo Karin por si no lo recuerdas- dijo fastidiada._

_-Tengo mucho tiempo para que te acostumbres, créeme lo harás- comento seguro de sus palabras con doble sentido._

_-¿En serio? Y dime como lo lograras. Te recuerdo que soy muy exigente para las cosas- contesto divertida pues había captado el secreto de sus palabras._

_-Lo sé. Por eso mismo lo hare más divertido. Créeme te harás adicta- dijo con sensualidad en su oído derecho._

_-¿En serio?- pregunto con coquetería -puede que tal vez. Y si tú me guías me podría gustar mas-_

_-Nos divertiremos trabajando juntos Karin"-murmuro divertido mientras se alejaba e iba a saludar a algunos amigos de el mandándole una sonrisa burlona._

_-Tal vez… tal vez-murmuro para sí misma con una sonrisa coqueta. _

_**Corre, corre y vuelve a correr, aléjate del fuego que te quemaras y terminaras haciéndote adicta a él…**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se dirigía hacia su casa, el tráfico estaba de lo peor lo que hacía que su humor empeorada más. Era cumpleaños: sus amigas ni se habían dignado siquiera en enviarle un mensaje, trabajaba de mas en la empresa por querer ahorrarse tiempo, su estúpido novio se iba y ni si quiera un mísero felicidades le brindaba. Además el tráfico infernal que en ese momento se presenciaba; y ella solo quería llegar a casa a engullir un tazón de helado y ver películas, se sentía como una solterona de 35 años.

_**Que divertido cumpleaños.**_

-Estúpido Suigetsu. El y sus estúpidas reuniones- mascullaba enojada Karin mientras caminaba por los pasillos del edificio para dirigirse a su departamento.

Se paro en la puerta que indicaba su departamento, introdujo la llave correspondiente y giro la perilla. Nada. Absolutamente nada. La sala se encontraba sola, recorrió el comedor, el cuarto de lavado, el mini estudio e igual no había nada. Resignada se dirigió a su habitación para darse un relajante baño y perder el tiempo en tonterías por toda la tarde.

Se deshizo de sus zapatos, su pantalón, la blusa quedando en ropa interior. Tomo una toalla del buro de ropas blancas y se introdujo hacia el baño. Quedo sorprendida. La tina estaba hasta ¾ llena con algunos pétalos de lavanda y en medio del camino de la puerta hacia la bañera había una caja envuelta en papel de regalo color verde con un listón como moño de un tono plateado.

Se acerco con asombro a mirar que había dentro de la caja, con cuidado quito la tapa superior y se encontró con un álbum de fotografías, de color azul turquesa con un gato dibujado en el centro. Abrió la primera hoja que era de color rosa y se encontró con una frase:

"_**Gracias por haber venido a vernos tocar a la banda y a mi"**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**12 años y 4 meses antes…**

_**Flash Back **_

_-Qué raro que siempre lleguemos tarde Tayuya- renegó con sarcasmo Karin mientras ambas caminaban rápido para llegar al lugar donde verían a sus amigos._

_-No es mi culpa que el estúpido de sasuke se viene directa hacia acá y no nos avisara, y nosotras como tontas esperándolo- contesto enojada._

_-Vamos ya están tocando, corre- _

_-¿Estas estúpida verdad? No pienso correr- dijo con flojera._

_Karin no acepto un no por respuesta y la tomo de la mano para correr hacia el escenario improvisado para las tan comunes mini conciertos que organizaban el instituto de la juventud y tenían a bandas locales tocando. _

_Frente a ellos se encontraba __**"Perséfone**__" tocando tan genial como siempre, el vocalista parecía dar su alma al micrófono entreteniendo a todos, teniendo esa gruesa voz que embelesaba. Pero para Karin eso no tenía importancia, para ella su encantamiento era el guitarrista de ojos morados. Estaba tan entretenido tocando con sus amigos, parecía como si no importaba ganar con tal solo tocar ahí era fantástico para él. _

_Se estaba divirtiendo pues además de tocar como solo el sabia y que era conocido por eso, estaba bailando se movía de aquí para allá con su guitarra haciendo pasos graciosos divirtiendo más a las personas. _

_Suigetsu encontró su mirada rojiza y le sonrió. No era burla ni tristeza, solo era una sonrisa cálida, y eso hizo que Karin se sonrojara furiosamente, siendo observada por el peliblanco ganándose una carcajada divertida. Tenían 8 meses de haberse conocido y aun no se había acostumbrado a las sonrisas y miradas picaras de él, mientras que el no podía descifrar por que le atraía tanto la mirada intensa que tanto lo observaba. _

_-Suigetsu felicidades- alegre felicito Tayuya abrazándolo, había descubierto que ella y el peliblanco se conocían. _

_**Y un pequeño nudo se iba formando en su estomago que la hacían enojar.**_

_-Hola- dijo Karin se iba a acercar a felicitarlo pero pasaron personas por el medio de ellos dos y al terminar solo le mando una mueca en forma de sonrisa. _

_-Hola pelirroja- dijo divertido. _

_-Hey chicos-Grito sasuke mientras se iba acercando a ellos con algunos amigos suyos._

_Siguieron un rato mas platicando sobre algunas cosas de la escuela, cuando seria la elección de bandas para tocar en un concierto a beneficio para damnificados y sobre otras cosas sin sentido. Muchos de los espectadores e integrantes de bandas ya se habían retirado. Mientras otros aun se encontraban platicando y ellos estaban incluidos en ese grupo._

_-Hey Tayuya ya es tarde debemos de irnos- comento a la persona que tenia a un lado._

_-Es verdad. Bueno nosotras ya nos vamos, ¿te vienes con nosotras, sasuke?- pregunto Tayuya a su amigo._

_-no gracias, me quedo- contesto mientras se despedían. _

_Karin se empezó a despedir de sus amigos, cuando llego con Suigetsu que estaba un poco mas apartado solo se despidió agitando la mano, dio media vuelta para retirarse pero una mano se cerró en su muñeca haciéndola girar y quedar cara a cara con Suigetsu, el cual solo le sonrió._

_-Adiós pelirroja y gracias por haber venido a vernos tocar a la banda y a mi- dijo antes de besarla._

_No era un beso en la mejilla ni en la comisura de los labios, era un beso de labio contra labio, aunque solo fue un roce, como marcando un territorio fantasma. Karin quiso que todo desapareciera y miles de mariposas explotaron en su estomago. Solo fueron segundos pero para ella parecía la eternidad. Se separo de él avergonzada y se encontró con que todos se habían quedado sorprendidos por el atrevimiento de su amigo. _

_-yo… Ehm… De nada nos vemos- dijo con timidez mientras caminaba con Tayuya a su lado._

_-Claro nos vemos- contesto Suigetsu con una mirada divertida. _

_Observo cómo se alejaba con pasos torpes y toscos caminando a su lado Tayuya la cual solo se divertía, paso un brazo por sus hombros y la jalo hacia ella haciéndola reír también, al dar la vuelta en una esquina su mirada se encontró con la del peliblanco sonriéndole tímidamente mientras el sonreía socarronamente._

_**¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?...**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba inmersa en sus recuerdos que no se dio cuenta que otra persona estaba en el baño con ella, precisamente detrás de ella hasta que sintió que unas manos grandes se posicionaban en sus caderas, caricias de las cuales ya conocía hasta con los ojos vendados.

Suigetsu jugó con el inicio del bóxers de su novia recorriéndolo indicándole que se lo quería quitar ya. Besaba con una lentitud su cuello llevándose con él su aroma permanente, siguió bajando para besar su espalda, más abajo. Llego hasta el broche de el sujetador y fue pasando su lengua por encima del, queriendo quitarlo con mordiscos y jirones de la boca.

Con su mano derecha desabrocho el sujetador y con delicadeza fue bajando los tirantes por sus brazos y lo quito hasta dejarlo caer al suelo. Con esa misma mano tomo su pecho izquierdo y lo empezó a masajear con lentitud, enmarcando su pezón derritiéndose en sus dedos, hasta endurecerlo.

Su mano izquierda se perdió dentro de su ropa interior, entreabriendo sus labios superiores para introducir un dedo y darle placer, dibujando historias dentro de ella, haciéndola explotar de placer y locura.

-Suigetsu…- murmuro con la voz entrecortada.

-Karin- soplo su nombre en su oreja izquierda con voz ronca. Y las piernas de Karin se volvieron de gelatina.

Deslizo los bóxers por sus piernas, hasta que cayeran al piso junto a los suyos propios. Tomo su mano derecha y la guio hacia la bañera, introduciéndose los dos en ella. Haciendo que el agua se elevara y escapara por el piso. El se sentó en la bañera y sentó arriba de el a Karin. Beso con ternura sus labios mordiendo levemente su labio superior.

La tomo de la cadera alzándola un poco para dejarla caer entre sus piernas, penetrándola. Karin empezó a balancearse hacia adelante y atrás, haciendo que con el agua se formara una deliciosa fricción. Sus manos se enredaban en su larga cabellera rojiza mientras devoraba sus pechos, con lentitud lamia cada uno, llevándose su sabor a su garganta. Karin se sostenía de él, tomándolo por los hombros, sus parpados los sentía cansados estaba viendo en partes borrosas y un camino conocido recorría su vientre.

La temperatura de la bañera subió, los pétalos de lavanda se adhirieron a sus cuerpos y el chasquido de la fricción de sus cuerpos es solo lo que se escuchaba.

-Suigetsu- murmuro con la voz entrecortada Karin.

Una vaivén mas y se sumergieron en un placentero orgasmo.

Con sus manos tomo los costados del rostro de Suigetsu. Comenzó a besar sus parpados, sus mejillas las cuales mordió, su mentón, su nariz. Suigetsu la tomo del cabello y acerco su boca a su oreja.

-Feliz cumpleaños Karin- murmuro con la voz ronca y pausada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-En serio eres rara, zanahoria- Dijo divertido Suigetsu mientras caminaban por el supermercado.

-Cállate, que no me gusten los tomates no es raro. Me dan asco- se asqueo de tan solo pensarlo.

-Jajá cada día conozco algo nuevo de ti- movía el carrito por los pasillos mientras Karin lo llenaba.

-Tenemos 10 años que nos conocemos y casi no sabemos nada de ninguno- dijo enojada por algún motivo y siguió caminando dejándolo atrás.

-Rara- murmuro siguiéndola.

Ya habían pagado las compras y ahora se dirigían hacia su departamento habían decidió irse caminando pues quedaba cerca y no llevaban muchas bolsas. El sol ya se había escondido desde un buen tiempo, los faroles de las calles alumbraban la segura calle que los dirigía hacia su hogar, junto con las estrellas. Había demasiadas esa noche pero la luna se encontraba ausente. Iban caminando con pasos tranquilos, como si no tuvieran ninguna prisa en llegar a su destino, pero la madre naturaleza les jugó una broma y comenzó a llover otra vez.

Por suerte llevaban un paraguas ya que esos días era temporada de lluvia. Ambos se encontraban caminando bajo el paraguas, Karin lo iba abrazando con un brazo alrededor de su cintura, mientras Suigetsu la abrazaba por los hombros.

Aun se podía notar la molestia en la cara de Karin y Suigetsu se preguntaba "que carajos tenia la pelirroja de cuatro ojos" otro sobrenombre impuesto por él.

-Dime ¿Qué demonios te pasa?- fastidiado pregunto mientras se paraban en medio de la banqueta a una cuadra del departamento.

-Nada- contesto seria.

-Ya en serio crees que me lo voy a creer, zanahoria- dijo molesto ganándose una mirada enojada de Suigetsu

-Vuelvo a repetirlo. Nada-

-crees que soy tonto o que Karin. Desde que salimos estas seria y sé que tiene que ver con lo de sobre conocernos- grito enojado separándose de ella y mojándose en el momento.

-y que si tiene que ver- hablo con voz melancólica.

-por favor, madura Karin. Fue un tonto comentario sin sentido- volvió a gritar.

- ¿Qué madure?- pregunto con histeria. – Estoy harta Suigetsu de que tengamos tanto tiempo conociéndonos y a la vez no sepamos nada de nosotros- contesto histérica.

-¿de qué demonios hablas?- pregunto confundido.

-que estoy harta de estar en esta situación. Sabes yo también me quiero casar algún día, quiero saber cuando estas enojado, triste, quiero que me trates como una estúpida princesa por una vez y me cumplas todos mis caprichos- se desahogo con furia.

- y ¿por qué nunca me lo pides? No soy adivino sabes- contesto serio.

- porque no se qué demonios pasa por tu cabeza. No me conoces Suigetsu y yo, ya no sé qué es lo que en verdad quieres-

- por favor Karin. ¿Qué no te conozco?- rio con sarcasmo mientras dejaba las bolsas en el piso y se acercaba a ella con la ropa mojada por la lluvia.

- es que acaso no escuchaste estúpido – contraataco sin alejarse del contacto con él.

La tomo de los hombros y la acerco hacia el dejando caer el paraguas por la acción tan brusca y tosca. Su rostro quedo a la mínima distancia de ambos, Suigetsu ataco sus labios besándola con un deje de desesperación y frustración, sin dejar que Karin participara. Duro un buen tiempo descargando todos esos sentimientos que cargaba con ellos durante un buen tiempo, pero el aire no se lo permitió. Con resignación y lentitud se fue alejando de ella, dejando a la vista un hilo de saliva que tenía en los labios Karin.

-No digas que no te conozco porque estas muy equivocada Karin- dijo con voz ronca sosteniéndola aun por los hombros.

-cállate Suigetsu, déjame en paz- murmuro con tristeza alejándose de él y dándole la espalda para seguir caminando.

-eres una maldita orgullosa y terca Karin- murmuro en su oído mientras la abrazaba por la espalda y recargaba su cabeza en su cuello.

- como si supieras mucho sobre mí, Suigetsu- dijo con resignación.

-se que te gustan los sobrenombres que te pongo aunque digas lo contrario- dijo con paciencia besando su cuello- amas dibujar y por eso no seguiste la tradición de tu familia de convertirte en medico. Siempre quisiste tener un gato pero tu madre es alérgica a ellos. Llorarías si sakura dejara de hablarte porque es tu mejor amiga- continuaban los besos por su cabeza.

-eso lo sabe cualquiera Suigetsu- reía por las cosquillas que le ocasionaban los besos en su cabeza.

-Amas tener sexo tanto como yo. Te guste la primera vez que me viste y siempre estuviste celosa de Tayuya- rio divertido- Adoras leer historias románticas. Te fascina comer moras. Sé que te molesta cuando me burlo de ti por saber que antes te gustaba Sasuke. Se eso y muchas cosas más Karin. Así que no digas que no nos conocemos- continuo besando su cabello mientras con sus manos acariciaba su vientre.

-¿y de ti? ¿Que es lo que yo sé de ti?- pregunto paciente.

-Si vas por ese lado vas a salir perdiendo, pelirroja. Muchas, sabes muchas cosas sobre mi- murmuro en su oreja antes de morderla suavemente.

-¿Cómo cuales?-

-Sabes que amo hacerte el amor a todas horas del día. Que me divierto burlándome de ti cuando sabes que lo hago para hacerte reír. Que amo mi trabajo. Que quiero tener hijos contigo. Sabes que me enamore de la intensidad de tu mirada desde el primer momento en que te vi. Pero todo sabes que yo también tengo miedo de casarme y sin embargo quiero intentarlo, porque realmente vale la pena- termino acomodando su barbilla sobre la cabeza de la pelirroja estrechándola contra él.

-yo… Eres un maldito Suigetsu- murmuro llorando.- eres un maldito porque sabes que es verdad todo lo que dices. Y que yo… simplemente tengo miedo de que todo vaya mal- grito con tristeza.

Suigetsu se separo de ella y la tomo de los hombros para girarla hacia él y volverla a abrazar, mientras ella seguía llorando.

-Eres un desgraciado, porque sabes que te amo y aun no te has alejado de mí. No quiero que todo vaya en picada y tengamos que separarnos. Tengo miedo Suigetsu- murmuro llorando en su pecho.

-Yo también Karin y sin embargo quiero intentarlo. Cásate conmigo- dijo con calma esperando la respuesta de ella.

Karin alzo la mirada sorprendida por la preposición de su novio, observo su mirada llena de determinación y esperanza. Limpio sus lágrimas y se alzo de puntillas para besar suavemente sus labios.

-Si- murmuro contra sus labios- si quiero Suigetsu- término con una sonrisa mientras lo volvía a besar como si la vida se fuera en ello.

_**Arde y se deshace, complace al explotar. Despedaza los sentidos, derrite las pupilas. Es fuego y te quema hasta consumirte, fascina mientras duran. Desgarra, calienta hasta lo más recóndito en ti. Es placer, destroza la razón. Porque al final ambos se iban a destrozar el corazón…

* * *

**_

Y aqui mi segunda parte de la historia. Supuestamente la iba a subir dos dias despues de que subi la primera parte, pero ya ven aqui a la autora irresponsable jajaja. En fin espero que les guste esta parte. En lo particular el final fue como un recuerdo para mi, es un reproche para cierto amigo ajajaj. Y se me hace raro escribir este tipo de finales.

Y en fin espero que les guste este capitulo va dedicada a: **Harmione Roux** que me encanto su review, muchas gracias :)

Gracias por sus review.

De paso los invito a leer mis otros fic´s

¿Me regalarias un review?

Los quiere y les manda besos de sabores...

Aki no kisu :D


End file.
